<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do You Need? by diamondforger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111076">What Do You Need?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger'>diamondforger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury Recovery, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiiro confronts Taiga about hiding the side effects of his surgery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do You Need?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chronic Pain</strong> | Hypothermia | Infection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re not fooling anyone.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga leaned back in his chair, shooting Hiiro a withering glare. “What are you implying?” he said, arms crossing over his chest. Even that movement made the man grimace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not seriously trying to lie to the doctor who performed your surgery about the side effects?” Hiiro would have scoffed, but he was too bothered by the whole thing to be dismissive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’d done a good job with the surgery. He’d done a <em>miraculous</em> job. Anyone else and Taiga wouldn’t have survived. That didn’t mean Hiiro enjoyed discussing the shortcomings of his own work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t enjoy seeing one of his patients in pain. It was frustrating enough to encounter regular patients that wouldn’t admit pain during follow ups, a thousand times more so when the patient was also a colleague. He had to see Taiga struggling to hide his pain near every day, and he'd gotten sick of it.  He'd just had to confront the man before there were serious complications. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga rolled his eyes. “Don’t waste you’re pride on me. My body was falling apart long before you got your hands on it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s no excuse,” Hiiro snapped, “You're still recovering.  If you push yourself too hard so soon after the surgery—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know the risks," Taiga cut him off, "I understand you want to check up on your work, but your concern is unnecessary."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's about more than my work," Hiiro said before he could stop himself.  He bit his tongue as Taiga shot him an odd look.  "It's also about... you... as a rider."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro couldn't get out what he really wanted to say.  He'd been searching for the words the whole way to Taiga's "hospital" with no avail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing Taiga in pain, and seeing him hide it, it bothered Hiiro.  It bothered him in a way he couldn't explain.  He wanted to help.  He wanted Taiga to let him help. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I assure you, I have no intention of slacking on my duties with the CR," Taiga said.  He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair for a moment before looking up at Hiiro.  "If you're going to keep pushing on this, fine.  I'll admit, I've had some pain and some fatigue after the surgery.  I can't get as much done, so I've had to make some adjustments."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you need anything—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nico is helping pick up the slack," Taiga cut Hiiro off again, "She doesn't know a thing about the medical side, but she's more than willing to do any physical work I can't handle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about the medical side?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro didn't know why he was pushing.  Taiga had rejected his offer, he could just go now.  Why was he here, begging for the opportunity to help a disgraced doctor? Why did he care so much?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga stood abruptly, grabbing Hiiro by the coat.  "If this is more of your stupid self-flagellation nonsense, then get out.  You don't owe Saki and you don't owe me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro was frozen as Taiga stared him down.  It wasn't about debt.  Not this time.  Hiiro knew that much.  If it wasn't debt, then what was it? Why did he feel so pulled to Taiga?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro didn't know how long he stayed frozen, full deer in the headlights in front of his colleague, but it was long enough that Taiga grew bored of waiting for an answer.  He let go of Hiiro's coat and started to move away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's when it clicked.  That's when a thousand messy thoughts Hiiro had been pushing to the side came together and he grabbed Taiga's face in both hands and kissed him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga made a soft noise of alarm and Hiiro pulled back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." He bowed, nearly slamming his head into Taiga's chest as he did.  "That was inappropriate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga laughed.  Hiiro looked up to see an actual genuine smile on the man's face.  It stirred something in his chest.  Hiiro wanted to see more of that smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right.  It was inappropriate," Taiga lifted Hiiro's chin, a challenge in his voice even with the smile on his face, "Do it again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that he was thinking about it, Hiiro couldn't just dive back in.  His second kiss was timid and gentle, barely brushing Taiga's lips.  This time it was Taiga that leaned in, tongue teasing open Hiiro's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro moaned as Taiga's hand came to the back of his head, holding his head as he deepened the kiss.  This was already more than Hiiro had willingly done in years.  Maybe ever, his memories of Saki were so faded now, he couldn't even remember how far they'd gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without thinking, Hiiro wrapped his arms around Taiga, pressing their bodies flush against each other.  Taiga winced and jerked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Already forgetting the reason you came here?" Taiga grimaced as his hands came up to his chest.  He stumbled back into his chair, breathing roughly.  "You're going to need to be careful with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry," Hiiro stuttered.  His own breathing was uneven, but not the same reasons.  He only gotten a little taste and suddenly he wanted so much more.  He knew he couldn't get that quite yet though.  Taiga was in no condition to take things any further.  "I lost my head.  I'll be more careful..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro trailed off. He'd wanted to say next time, but there was no guarantee there would be a next time.  It would probably be best for everyone if there wasn't one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You better be," Taiga said as his breathing evened out.  He stretched, chest arching forward and shoulder's back.  "Hands as skilled as yours shouldn't have a problem finding a way to avoid aggravating the one area that's causing me trouble."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro's face flushed, and he looked away.  Taiga was messing with him.  The man had to know Hiiro had no experience with this.  Well, not good experience. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Next time..." Hiiro mumbled, "I'll watch out for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taiga was rolling his head back and forth as his fingers ghosted over the spot where his scars were.  "Next time," he repeated with a sigh, "Next time... could you come willing to work? I've been falling behind with my patients, and... I could use a little help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Good, that was something Hiiro felt confident on.  For all his shortcomings, Hiiro knew he could help Taiga with those issues.  He bowed politely before straightening his back.  "Of course.  Call me whenever you need."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>